The present invention relates to a temperature control system for an electrochemical voltage source. For the efficient use of such voltage sources it is advantageous for the temperature to not exceed or fail below specific temperature values. This is because, generally speaking, performance declines at low temperatures. On the other hand, if temperatures are too high, this can have possible detrimental effects on the voltage source or its environment.
It is well known to insulate batteries or to heat them using sheet-like heating elements. However, it is still difficult to achieve precise and homogeneous temperature control.